Willow Mob
The Willow Mob was formed by three Zappa males and two Wild females. The mob was formed in January of 2011. The Willow Mob is a new mob. Lisa was the dominant female and Timothy was the dominant male. Lisa gave birth to four pups in March. Shortly after she gave birth she died of a puff adder bite. Maria assumed the role of dominant female. Maria didn't kill her beloved sister's first and only litter though she let them live. A wild female joined the mob in June of 2011. Her name is Abigail. Maria gave birth to two pups in Novembor 2011. The Willow Mob is still here today. Dominant Pair When the mob first formed Lisa took Dominance and Timothy took the role of dominant male. Shortly after Lisa gave birth to her four pups she died. Maria then assumed the role of dominant female. Timothy and Maria are the dominant pair to this day. Current Members As of April 2012 there are 11 members in the Willow Mob Maria (VWLF002) Dominant Female Timothy (VZZM076 ) Dominant Male Abigail (VWL007) Caleb (VZZM085) John (VZZM086) Tara (VWLF003) Hazel (VWLF004) Coco (VWLF005) Buddy (VWLM006) Sara (VWLF008) Kiara (VWLF009) All Known Meerkats List of all meerkats born or joined the Willows. Lisa (VWLF001) Maria (VWLF002) Timothy (VZZM076) Caleb (VZZM085) John (VZZM086) Tara (VWKF003) Hazel (VWLF004) Coco (VWLF005) Buddy (VWLM006) Abigail (VWLF007) Sara (VWLF008) Kiara (VWLF009) Rivals The Willows don't have any rivals yet but they have had recent battling with the Commandos. History January 2011: Three Zappa males formed a mob with two Wild females February 2011: '''Lisa became dominant female and Timothy became her mate. Lisa was pregnant '''March 2011: '''Lisa gave birth to Tara, Hazel, Coco and Buddy. Lisa was killed by a puff adder '''April 2011: '''Maria became dominant female a rover appeared. '''May 2011: '''Maria made a burrow move the rover followed Maria almost mated with the rover but Caleb spotted the two and sounded the alarm. The rover got chased away. '''June 2011: '''A wild female appeared the female tried to join the Willows it was surprising but Maria let the female join. '''July 2011: The mob went on a hunting trip Tara almost mated with a rover that could have risked her life but in time John spotted the rover and chased the rover away. Tara remained safe. August 2011: The Commandos appeared at the Willows territory the commandos tried to steal the Willows territory. There was a raid Buddy even tried to fight. In the end they were many hurt meerkats the Commandos won in the end. September 2011: Due to the Willows losing the battle the Willows had to find another burrow and territory. It took many days but Maria found a clean unused burrow. The mob started digging the burrow and Cleb and John went on sentry duty. October 2011: The Willows were low in numbers. Maria mated with Timothy Maria was pregnant. She evicted Abigail. John turned three. Novembor 2011: Maria gave birth to two pups. Abigail tried to rejoin the mob. Maria let her join the mob. December 2011: Maria led the mob into a hunting trip. Tara stayed to babysit the pups for the first time. Abigail stayed also just to make sure Tara would do ok. 'January 2012: '''The pups went on their pups hunting trip with the mob. A hawk appeared the mob went into a nearby bolt hole. The pups were safe luckily. '''February 2012: '''The mob went on a hunting trip. A king cobra appeared. The mob fought off the snake and the snake slithered away. Abigail stayed to watch the pups. A Young Ones rover appeared. Abigail was in no mood to mate so she chased the male away. The mob returned to see Abigail with the pups. '''March 2012: ' In the early morning the mob went on a hunting trip. Abigail stayed the watch the pups again. A commando rover appeared. Abigail mated with the rover. Abigail was pregnant. '''April 2012: '''Coming soon